Tears Of Hurt And Pain
by GiselleCandies
Summary: Linchtenstien falls in love with Switzerland but can her love stay true.


Tears of Hurt And Pain

Disclaimer: I dont own HETALIA nor the characters!

Also GOMEN-SAI for not writing a story... though you guys probably don't even care *sadness*

Linchtenstien turned off the water of the sink and began drying off the dishes. She looked at the plate and it showed her reflection. She frowned at what she saw, it was a girl who was lost and lonely. She put the plate down gently and wiped the tear that slowly made it's way down her cheek. She walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She sat herself down and crawled at the edge of the bed and sobbed into her pillow that she had brought with her.

-1 year l8r(wow a looong time)-

Switzerland shoved the shopping cart around and began looking at all the assorted cheese. He suddenly was bumped into, he spun around and saw a gorgeous blond girl with the most beautifullest eyes. Switzerland just looked at her wide eyed and he stood still. The girl said sorry and smiled at Switz and began to walk away. He couldn't let such a beauty go away, he had been so lonely ever since 'she' left. He needed company and he thought she was just so perfect.

**Linchtenstien pov**

'Who was that?' She asked herself. She sighed and began thinking about 'him' ever since the accident ,she began to be a wreck, she couldn't think and she would stay up for hours talking to herself. Maybe it was her fault that it happened, and she would always try suicuide, but she would always think of a reason to live just one more day. Tears began to fall down her face.

Until she felt a hand grab her wrist, she turned around and saw the man(AN:if you didn't know its Switzerland.) She gasped and tryed to remove her wrist from his hand . He had smiled at her, then leaned in to kiss her. Imortified she stood still as it all happened.

D=

So many thoughts raced through her mind like 'Who is this?' and 'Have we met before?' also 'Whats up with this guy?' and 'Why is he trying to kiss me?' But more importantly 'I GOTTA STOP HIM!'. Instead of backing away she furiously smacked Switzerland. He backed out and looked at her with wide eyes. Linchtenstien ran away as fast as she could and out of the store into the parking lot where she tried opening 'her' car. Even though that was the wrong car.

'Gosh darn it!' she yelled angrily. She banged on the car and pressed her forehead against the window. Tears began flowing down onto the window. Why does it have to be me always me, why does the world hate me?

**Switzerland pov**

He stood there and rubbed the red slap mark that was shaped like an actual hand. He rubbed the red stop for a few more second he had just let her get away. Switzerland dashed off into a sprint and began sprinting all the way to the parking lot where he saw her on the curb crying into her knees.'What should I do?' he thought.

A: Sit by her

B: Confront her

C: Kiss her

answer: none all equals SLAP IN DA FACE. Jk Dude you should go apologize so A it is!

Switzeland sat far away from her but was slowly scooting close to her. Until he got close enough that he could speak. He took a deep sigh, then straightened up. 'Hi umm are you alright?'

**Linchtenstien pov**

'Just dandy-doo a fucking stranger just tried to take my lip virginity, HOW ARE YOU?!' I snapped back, giving it to him good is what I did. I didn't even know this guy and he tryed to kiss me and he doesn't even apoligize and all he says is 'how are you, are you alright!' She huffed out and crossed her arms, he wants another smack doesn't he! He reminds me of 'him'.

Flash back time! Yay my favorite time :D

Linchtenstien stood in the rain with an umbrella hovered over her. People crowded around her to see the man on the floor who was dead. Hospital ambulances were nearby but it was to late. She fell to her knees and began crying. Thats was her true love, her one and only, hers... and know he was gone and she had no one with her. Truly alone in this world no one was for her. She deserved to be alone forever and to never have happiness. 'I will never love again...

End of Flash back time... No my least favorite time D:

Linchtenstien snapped out of her flash back and faced Switzerland. He was rambling about some birds and bee's. WTF? 'I forgive you.' I shouted. but also added 'Just please shut up.'

**Switzerland pov**

I stopped talking and stared at the green eyed beauty for a long time. I got up and held my hand out and said 'Lets walk ok?'. She took my hand slowly and we began to walk down the street to our cars. Conviently they were parked right next to eachother. When we were about to leave I asked for her number. She slammed the door in my face and started the car, but eventually she gave it to me.

**Linchtenstien pov**

Linchtenstien walked up the driveway to her house and unlocked the door, then went in. Suddenly her phone rang she grabbed it and answered it 'Hello?'. It was Switzerland, she sat on her bed and talked to him all night, and when it was time to say goodbye, she didn't want to say goodbye. She layed in her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about his sweet smile, funny jokes, his beautiful hair, his eyes and his heart. She wanted it all and she wanted it to call hers... But sadly she knew that would never happen EVER...

-Tommorow-

**Switzerland pov**

The sun shone through the windows and he could hear the birds chirping outside, this was definetely gonna be a good day. He knew it in his gut and heart. He got up and picked out his finest suit (Its the one he usually wears 'fancy'), then he went into the shower,after that he brushed his teeth, combed his hair and he put on some very good-smelling colone. He was ready, he walked into his car and began to drive to Linchtenstien's house.

**Linchtenstien pov**

Linchtenstien got up **late** and began running around she still had to shower, brush her teeth, pick out what to wear, clean up the house, brush her hair, straighten her hair, braid her hair, she had to do all that and in **40** MINUTES! Linchtenstien took a 20 minutes shower, brushed her teeth and hair all at once, while all she was wearing was her towel, she began 'cleaning' her house, practically shoving everything under the couch, she began straightning her hair and quicklly doing a dutch braid, then she chose out a nice little sundress and all in 35 minutes. GO LINCH!

**Switzerland pov**

'I wish her house wasn't so far away.' Switzerland retorted. He was now pulling up to her house. He had flowers and chocolates plus a picnic basket filled with sandwhiches, drinks, cake, a big red blanket and a frisbee. He knocked lighly on Linchtenstien's door, and then the door opened to reveal a beautiful young girl who looked just mind blowing it would make blow you mind away. Linchtenstien got into the car and said 'So where are we going?'. Switzerland smiled at her lovingly 'It's a suprise.' Once they got to the park...

The wind was a nice breeze, the sun was blazing, little kids running around, ducks waddling around, the big lake reflected off the sun and the most beautifullest girl was right next to him. Everything was just right, and it was gonna be the best date ever. Once they found a nice spot to lay they're blanket, they both layed on it for a while staring at the clouds telling eachother what they saw. Linchtenstien told him that she saw a bunny riding a unicycle, and Switz saw a unicorn fighting in battle with a brave warrior on it's way to save a Princess. But in his mind that was him coming to rescue his beautiful princess Linchtenstien.

They ran to the lake and fed some ducks, and they even saw a cute baby duck. They then began tossing the frisbee around, after that they ate there lunch he had prepared for her. The sun had gone down and it was late at night, they decided to watch the stars for a while then go home. The stars were gorgeous and big and bright, they shined in the night like there was no tommorow. Switz looked at Linchtenstien and said 'Thats your star.' He said gesturing to the brightest star in the entire sky. But it probably was owned by someone already. Linchtenstien laughed and squeezed him, and when it was time to go they didn't want to leave.

'Bye, I'll see you tommorow ok?' Linchtenstien said, as she was unlocking the door. Switzerland was hoping for a good night kiss or something. Linchtenstien ran down to her porch and gave him a good night kiss then went inside. After she was long gone Switzerland did a victory dance in celebration, he didn't care if the neighbors stared at him and said'dumb ass kid.' He didn't care what anyone said right now he was the happiest man alive... And he knew it.

Switzerland walked into his car and sat in it for a while... then he thought about her... her smile was just like Linchtenstien's, her eyes were just like Linchtenstien, Everything was just like Linchtenstien. But there was one thing that Linchtenstien will never have, no girl would ever have. It was her love. Her love was like a millon butteflies kissing you.

Switzerland began flashing back to what had happened a few years ago. It was like the tragedy of his whole entire life. It was the day she had passed away.

-Flash Back Time-

The docter walked out of the hospital room and looked at Switzerland and said 'I am afraid there is nothing we can do sir, her tumer is to big and there is just not way, I'm sorry.' Tears began to form into his eyes, his heart felt like someone had just stabbed it. It felt like he was gonna lose the only person who loved and cared about him, he couldn't lose that, not now. He walked into her room, she slept there like a fallen angel. He carresed her face, and gently touched her face. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled as tears fell down. He wouldn't let them take her away, if he had to see her dead he would do it. He walked over to the extension cord where it kept her breathing and he looked at her and said 'I promise you I will never love anyone again, my love.' He ripped the cord and watched as she went pale.

-Flash Back Ends-

Switzerland ran out of his car and started running down the street and stopped in the middle of it, hoping a car would end it all right now. Linchtenstien was walking out to get some mail and saw Switzerland about to get ran over by a car, and she began sprinting like a cheetah. she jumped over cars,trashcans and mailboxes. The car came at him with full speed, and Linchtenstien tackled him just in time for him not to get hit, sadly for Linchtenstien it was a diffrent story. She layed there on the road with her eyes closed and her face pale. Switzerland looked at her then waterfalls began pouring down his face. He sniffled, it was always his fault people died. It was his fault that the only person who loved and cared about him was killed...Again...

'Love is not a toy and should be taken seriously or someone will end up dead.'

~Finni~

Sorry crappy ending but it had to end some how and I felt depressed so it just ended that way. Please Review I wanna know what you thought did you like it?


End file.
